Le prix d'une guerre
by Astr33
Summary: Il se tient debout au milieu de la pièce. Immobile. Un air hébété collé sur le visage.


Bonjour,

J'aime le malec mais comme j'aime encore plus les gens qui pleurent…

Je ne sais pas si j'aime ce texte.

* * *

Le prix d'une guerre

Alec ne se souvient plus de comment il a réussi à retourner dans sa chambre.

Il se tient debout au milieu de la pièce. Immobile. Un air hébété collé sur le visage.

Tout est flou autour de lui.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive.

Il a juste… _froid._

Son corps semble s'être soudainement glacé de l'intérieur.

Mais il reste immobile, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Tout semble suspendu et Alec oublie, juste le temps de quelques secondes, ce qui vient de se produire.

Et puis ça lui revient, violemment, comme si un poing était venu percuter son ventre, comme s'il n'y avait soudainement plus d'air.

Et son cœur se met à battre vite. _Trop_ vite.

Les pulsations résonnent dans son crâne et semblent irradier douloureusement dans tout son organisme.

La scène se rejoue devant ses yeux encore et encore et les paroles prononcées tournent et se retournent dans sa tête. Elles s'entrechoquent, se fracassent les unes contre les autres.

Et elles prennent toute la place.

 _La seule chose qui m'en empêche… C'est toi._

 _Au revoir Alexander._

 _Je t'aime, mais en tant que leader, j'ai des décisions difficiles à prendre pour assurer la survie de mon peuple…_

 _Je ne peux pas avoir les deux._

Et les yeux d'Alec s'écarquillent lorsqu'il réalise la portée de ce qui vient de se passer. Lorsqu' **enfin** il arrive à donner un sens à tous ses mots.

Magnus est partit.

Une rupture, c'est ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Magnus…

Magnus l'a quitté.

Et…

Oh merde, **non**.

Non pas ça.

Tout mais pas **ça**.

Les jambes d'Alec se dérobent sous lui et il est sûr que quelque chose vient d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Ça fait mal, ça fait atrocement **mal**.

Alec ne sais pas comment réagir face à cette douleur insupportable, face à ce froid glacial infiltré dans son torse.

Il ne sait pas comment reprendre son souffle, comment évacuer ces émotions virulentes qui le percutent de toute part.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'a eu aussi mal, jamais il n'a eu aussi **froid**.

Il a l'impression de se noyer, il étouffe mais les hurlements qui veulent à tout prix sortir de sa gorge n'arrivent pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il se relève, trébuche et se rattrape au montant de son lit. Il essaye de respirer, vraiment. Il essaye de se calmer, de se couper du monde, de ce corps qui semble sur le point d'imploser...

Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il tente de rester lucide, mais ça ne marche pas.

Alec ne contrôle plus rien.

Il a l'impression que son cœur veut sortir de sa poitrine et ses battements erratiques et trop rapide sonnent comme des suppliques à ses oreilles.

Magnus. C'est Magnus que l'organe semble hurler, c'est Magnus que son être réclame à cor et à cri.

 _Il n'est pas là !_ pense Alec de toutes ses forces.

 _Il n'est pas là alors calme toi_ , supplie-t-il vainement.

Mais son cœur ne comprend pas, ne l'écoute pas. Pourquoi n'est-il pas à ses côtés ? Pourquoi ses bras ne viennent pas l'enlacer ?

Pourquoi se sent-il si seul tout à coup ? Si vulnérable ?

Mon dieu pourquoi cela fait-il aussi mal ?

Et l'esprit d'Alec a beau répéter encore et encore, expliquer et rationaliser, répondre comme il peut à tous ses « pourquoi », son cœur, lui, continu à pleurer et à hurler le prénom de son aimé.

Alors le jeune homme se redresse et frappe.

Il frappe le mur en face de lui.

Il frappe de toutes ses forces.

Pour remplacer la douleur par une autre.

Pour oublier.

Oublier les appels désespérés de l'organe saignant dans sa poitrine.

Oublier le bloc de glace logé dans son ventre.

Oublier les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

Et l'oublier lui.

Lui et ses yeux envoûtants.

Lui et ses baisers enivrants.

Lui et ses bras si réconfortants.

Lui, il veut juste l'oublier lui. Tout ira mieux lorsque **Magnus sera oublié**.

Mais ça ne marche pas. Au contraire tout lui revient.

Les étreintes le matin après avoir émergé du sommeil, les « Alexander » prononcés d'une façon si particulière et aimante, les sourires doux qui n'étaient réservés qu'à lui, les caresses une fois la nuit tombée, les mains sur sa taille, ses regards si tendres, ses clins d'œil charmeurs, ses lèvres, son odeur, ses paillettes…

Et les « je t'aime ».

Les « je t'aime » murmurés sur l'oreiller ou déclarés solennellement, les yeux dans les yeux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça se termine maintenant ? Pourquoi Magnus a-t-il décidé que cela devait **déjà** se finir ?

Pour Alec ce n'est pas fini, pour Alec ça n'avait qu'à peine **commencé**.

Et c'est ça qui fait si mal, c'est ça qui rend tout ce bordel et cette peine si incompréhensible.

Parce que Magnus a dit qu'il l'aimait.

Parce que Magnus n'est pas mort, il n'a pas disparu. Il est là quelque part, dans son loft ou peut-être même encore ici, à l'Institut…

Alec pourrait le rejoindre, le retrouver, l'enlacer et enfin donner à son cœur ce qu'il réclame désespérément…

 **Il pourrait.**

 _Non !_ Hurle mentalement Alec.

Il se laisse glisser contre le mur, serrant ses poings blessés contre lui.

 _C'est fini, c'est fini, c'est fini, c'est fini…_ Se répète-t-il comme un mantra en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Il ne peut plus le rejoindre à présent, il n'a plus le droit, **le privilège** de faire ce dont il a tant envie, ce dont il a tant **besoin** de faire.

Parce que Magnus **ne le veut pas**.

Magnus ne le veut plus, il ne veut plus de leurs histoire, de leur amour et du « nous » qui émerveillait tant Alec.

C'est ce que le jeune homme tente tant bien que mal d'expliquer à son cœur meurtris. Ce qu'il tente désespérément d'accepter lui-même.

Mais Alec n'y arrive pas. Parce que derrière ses paupières closes, tout ce qu'il voit c'est Magnus lui souriant tendrement. Il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à **lui.**

 **Bordel** , **il ne veut pas avoir à penser à autre chose qu'à lui.**

Tout son monde, son passé, son avenir, ses rêves, ses pensées, son bonheur, sa vie… A cet instant tout semble se résumer à ce simple nom.

 **MagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnus**

C'est trop violent, trop douloureux pour que Alec parvienne à accepter que tout cela ait volé en éclat pour une simple histoire de responsabilité et de pouvoir. A ce moment, la guerre semble n'être plus qu'une broutille inutile à ses yeux.

Une chose stupide, qui ne vaut pas le prix qu'Alec vient de payer pour elle.

Mais c'est trop tard, il ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Les mots ont été dits, le choix a été fait et les portes de l'ascenseur se sont définitivement refermées.

Et il a beau comprendre cela, la douleur est toujours présente, coincée dans sa poitrine et l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Alors puisqu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre, il baisse la tête, laisse couler ses larmes… et l'appelle. Il l'appelle, murmure son nom au rythme des battements claudicants de son cœur, au rythme des souvenirs se succédant dans sa tête.

Il ne hurle pas, il n'en a pas la force. Mais il supplie, il prie d'une voix rendu floue par les sanglots et fêlée par la peine.

Il prie…

Pour que le froid disparaisse.

Pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Pour que ce qui lui a été pris lui soit rendu.

Pour que l'avenir rêvé ne reste pas un rêve naïf.

Il prie pour que Magnus lui revienne.

Tout simplement.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
